


Study Session

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: "It's the way Giles has been touching him... like there's going to be a pop quiz tomorrow and Giles is determined to blow the curve."





	Study Session

Xander's pretty sure that at some point, he read something listing off all the erogenous zones in the human body (probably one of Anya's _Cosmopolitan_ s, which he mostly picked up because the women on the cover usually looked like they were about to fall out of their tops), but he's also pretty sure that they missed a couple. Or a dozen. Because at the moment, Giles' fingers are just sliding lightly along the inside of Xander's ankle, and it might be the sexiest thing that has ever happened to him. 

Okay, possibly not just the ankle-touching. It's been a few years since that would have been enough to get him going. It's the way Giles has been touching him for the past half-hour, slowly and deliberately: fingers and lips and tongue all tracing the lines of Xander's body like there's going to be a pop quiz tomorrow and Giles is determined to blow the curve. 

If Xander gets to grade that quiz, Giles is definitely getting an A. He'd get an A-plus except for his obvious determination to avoid any place he already _knows_ Xander really likes being touched. 

On the other hand, Xander hadn't realized that Giles' tongue against the skin on the inside of his elbow would actually feel _that_ good. He probably should have guessed, because he can't remember anything Giles has done to him (on purpose, anyway) that _didn't_ feel good, but still, it had been a surprise. 

And Giles' hand was moving now, fingers trailing up Xander's calf while Giles looks down at him-- _studies_ him, there's no other word for it, even if he thinks he's taking the pop-quiz analogy too far--and occasionally leans down to get a closer look at something: a freckle, his chicken-pox scar, whatever it is, that close examination is always followed by a kiss on that particular bit of skin. 

Giles has to know this is getting to Xander; the curtains are open--Xander's glad the bedroom's upstairs and at the back of the house; that plus the trees in the yard are going to keep the neighbors from giving them weird looks tomorrow--and the room is lit by the afternoon sun. There's absolutely no way he's missed hw hard Xander's cock is, or how Xander's had to put his hands behind his head to make it easier for him to just lie there and let Giles drive him crazy. 

It's almost like Giles read his mind, because his gaze flickers up to Xander's erection. Xander sees the flash of desire in Giles' eyes, the quick dart of Giles' tongue over his upper lip, and for a moment he thinks Giles is giving up on this plan of seeing if he can get Xander's brain to melt and leak out of his ears. A-plus _and_ a gold star, Xander thinks, and he'll go out later and buy an actual gold star if need be, as long as Giles stops driving him crazy and does something. 

Instead, Giles' fingers brush over Xander's side, making Xander shiver and squirm, and he can practically see Giles making a mental note of that. Xander makes his own mental note to figure out where _Giles_ is ticklish, just in case he needs a counterattack. 

Giles leans down again, placing a soft kiss on Xander's hip, and Xander groans in frustration. He's going to tell Giles to stop, that he can't wait any longer, or at least really, really doesn't want to. 

And then he catches a glimpse of Giles' expression, and that and the slide of Giles' hand over his skin reminds Xander of something strange: of Giles in the library, all those years ago, his hand brushing the cover of some obscure book he'd managed to find. Giles' face was--not _quite_ the same, no, because not even at sixteen did he think Giles was _that_ into books--but there's something similar in the expression, something that says that this is something important, something rare, something valuable. 

Xander closes his eye, because he's not sure he can take being looked at that way, but he abandons his plans to complain. 

He doesn't _want_ Giles to stop looking at him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
